Kenta Yumiya
Kenta Yumiya (湯宮ケンタ, Yumiya Kenta) is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. He's friends with Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami and, Benkei Hanawa. His Beyblade is Flame Sagittario C145S. Appearancehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=1Edit Kenta has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a blue strip running across the chest and arms in the first two seasons and a Yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in 4D, and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks on too. Personality Since Kenta is a starter blader, he doesn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang...that he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Gingka and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as he was. Kenta is very kind and caring and if ever he notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/her and asks what's wrong. He was upset when he thought that Gingka left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends. Anime In episode 1, Kenta got in the quarter-final of a Bey tournament. He was later forced to fight a Beybattle against Benkei and four other Face Hunters. However, Gingka came and saved Kenta beating the Face Hunters with http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/3/34/Ginga_playing_the_hero_to_save_Kenta.pngthis Storm Pegasus. Gingka and Kenta later get to know each other. The Face Hunters then force Gingka to fight in a 1 vs. 100 Bey match. As Kenta rushes to watch Gingka fight, Gingka is victorious using his Storm Pegasus to defeat every single Bey. They rejoice until they find the leader of the Face Hunters, Kyoya. In episode 43, Kenta spectated Kyoya and Benkei fight and Gingka and Ryutaro fight. He with the gang later found Yu coming for help, hurt. In episode 44, Kenta was to fight Reiji, in the Battle Bladers tournament. After hearing how Reiji crushed Yu with his Poison Serpent, Kenta promises to defeat Reiji. He uses Yu's Flame Libra's Performance Tip (ES) on Flame Sagitarrio to help him defeat Reiji. At first, Sagittario is off to a good start but then Serpent starts getting rough by breaking Sagittario's three claws. However by using his Blader's Spirit with Yu to fight, he ultimately loses. As Reiji is about to break Sagittario, Gingka stops this. As Kenta is left heart-broken about losing, Yu reminds him that the spectators are cheering him on making Kenta happy once more. Legend Bladers Kenta has returned with a new design as he entered a Beyblade tournament with his friends cheering him on. However, he witnessed Gingka recieve a message from an anonymous to have a battle. He traveled with Madoka and Gingka to the destination to find Kyoya and Benkei. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei spectated Gingka and Kyoya's battle as Kyoya was even more powerful than before. Suddenly, two beams of light hit the Beys causing them to evolve into Big Bang Pegasis and Fang Leone. With their increased power, they caused a massive explosion that made Gingka and Kyoya fall to the ground as Kenta, Madoka, and Beneki watched. After Gingka and Kyoya's recovery, Gingka trianed himself with his new Pegasis with Kenta. Kenta lost the battle despite him getting stronger. Kyoya then abruptly left as Gingka and Co. went after him. They found a Blader attacking a boy so Gingka stopped this from happening. The Blader retreated as the boy identified himself as Yuki and called Gingka a Legend Blader the collapesed to the floor. In a hospital, Yuki explained why he called Gingka a Legend Blader. His Bey, holds one beam of the eleven beams from another Star Fragment. Bladers with Beys are knwon as Legend Bladers and hold the power to stop Nemesis, the ultimate evil from controlling the world. Kenta and the gang were amazed at this and promised to find the rest of the Legend Bladers to stop Nemesis with their new friend, Yuki. Kenta and the gang had a chat via webchat with Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong. They know nothing of the Legend Bladers, giving them no lead. The gang got ready to pack for their quest. The Bladers however, were ambushed by a group of cats and by the same Blader who attacked Yuki. Identifieing himself as Johannes, he challenged Gingka for his Legend Power. The battle was feirce but right when Gingka was about to take a loss, Kyoya intervened and defeated Johannes and retreated. Kyoya then agreed to help the gang find the Legend Bladers. At their first destination, Zarkan Island, the team learn that the islands volcano may erupt at any time due to recent volcanic activity. The gang are shunned by the villagers due to owning Beyblades but make friends with one villager, Sarah and her father. They find out how a Blader with a dragon-like Bey that can spin to the left has infiltarted their island. The gang then found Kyoya and Beneki confronted by Ryuga. Ryuga defeated Kyoya, Gingka, and Yuki in a battle. He later left to find the Legend Bladers. Kenta then stated that he would like to go on his quest to become a Legend Blader and Gingka and Co. accepted this. Trackless Journeyhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=5Edit Kenta later went to a Bey tournament. He found Ryuga there and attempted to get him to help Gingka and Co. on their quest. Ryuga refused so Kenta had to follow him on a trackless path through forests, mountains and jungles. Eventually, they set up camp and Ryuga finally agreed to help search for the Legend Bladers. Kenta was glad he finally convinced him. Battleshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=6Edit His Record is not as good as some other bladers, but he does win some matches. Metal Fusionhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=7Edit 4Dhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=8Edit Mangahttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=9Edit Beybladeshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=10Edit [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Sagittario_145S Sagittario 145S]: is Kenta's first Beyblade in the manga. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Sagittario_C145S Flame Sagittario C145S]: is Kenta's second Beyblade in the manga and anime. Flame Sagittario is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. It is the brother of Flame Libra T125ES according to the family tree in episode 48. Flame Sagittario C145ES: '''Yu lent Kenta his performance tip, ES, for his battle against Mizuchi. This was only a temporary variation, though. '''Clay Leone 125D: '''was used by Kenta when he and Hyoma went to rescue Yu from Doji. Kenta stole it from a Dark Nebula Elite Blader so he could defend himself from Doji. Beast/Finishing Moveshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=11Edit '''Archer (射手, ite): is the beast inside Kenta Yumiya's Beyblade. Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Flame Ablaze (フレイムアーバレス, fureimu aabaresu) [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Saggitario_Flame_Claw Flame Claw]: Kenta's first finishing move is Flame Claw (フレイムクロー, fureimu kuroo), when this attack is used, flames appear around Sagittario to make a devastating attack on the opponent's Beyblade. Kenta first used this attack in episode 7 (anime.) Galleryhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenta_Yumiya&action=edit&section=12Edit Category:Characters